1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for device retry mechanisms for content distribution in multicast and unicast systems.
2. Background
The distribution of services to a large number of devices is a complicated problem. This is particularly true for mobile devices, which may have limited resources, such as limited memory or limited battery power. Oftentimes, communication between mobile devices and servers responsible for the distribution of services fail. For example, the server may be unavailable, or there may be network errors prohibiting successful communication between the server and the mobile device.
There is therefore a need in the art for a mechanism that enables mobile devices to retry failed communication attempts with the server. Additionally, there is a need for a device able to effectively distribute the load on a network.